The development of the liver microsomal membrane enzyme glucose-6-phosphatase, with its concomitant inorganic pyrophosphate-glucose phosphotransferase activity, is being studied as a function of the age of rats. Carbohydrate metabolism catalyzed by particulate microsomal enzymes will be extended to include the hepatopancreas of Limulus and other invertebrates.